


玩脱肛

by 74lingcc



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gore, Other, Underage Sex, 脱肛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: *没有年龄操作*有措施不当导致的脱肛情节*已经是（诡异）交往状态*粗口略多*双方都挺ooc





	玩脱肛

*没有年龄操作

*有措施不当导致的脱肛情节

*已经是（诡异）交往状态

*粗口略多

*双方都挺ooc

==============================

达米安并非第一次吸入恐惧毒气，克服幻觉，克服恐惧情绪，以及还有要克服现在屁股里那个该死的东西。

德雷克后悔把罗宾带上来夜巡，他们应该在家里休息，鉴于他昨天才把小孩伤害了，一次性交的不当操作，他把达米安弄脱肛了，小孩看起来有点害怕，即使那张脸上还是冷漠以及不耐烦，但提姆开始兴奋了，他很少会有这种感觉，达米安不是他交往的第一个，可这个家伙是最为刺激也是最为危险的一个人，他们在厌恶中彼此的互相吸引，能力或是智商，某种相似的特点让他们从犹豫的合作到更加亲密的接触，甜蜜的恋爱环节不适用与曾经的刺客以及玩世的天才，他们选择了性这种最为直接的方式，提姆西嘲笑过达米安的恋父情节，他把他压在床上逼问他是不是看中了他跟蝙蝠侠如出一辙的侦探跟理智，但达米安只是狠狠的用额头敲上了提姆西的鼻子，他讨厌在这种情况下提到蝙蝠侠。

被布鲁斯知道了他们现在的关系，他们都得死。

但显然青少年的荷尔蒙总会引导欲望，他们开始打架，达米安想要胜利，可提姆则是别的东西，飞机杯的发明或许是来自更早远的猿人为了快感在操树洞，所以提姆西胜利了，他按着小孩，把第一次弄成了血淋林的侵犯。达米安显然的很不高兴，任谁肛门出血都不会高兴，但提姆西的惨状抵消了一些，这个家伙操了他，但严重的内出血还是让他不得不去住院，这种严重的兄弟事故导致他们被禁足一周不许夜巡，可那段不伦关系显然没被所有人发现，这让他们继续着这种危险的秘密关系，提姆西开始探索关于性方面的事情，而达米安则还是不言不语的小白鼠，他得到快乐，但也不想叫床，不论怎样，他也不想朝德雷克示弱，可现在，他不得不依靠提姆西了。

达米安咳出一口绿气，他以手握拳压着胸腔，这个姿势不好用力，可他还是尽量的把肺部的恐惧气体压出来，那些毒素太快的蔓延上神经，但不会全盘占领，神经的恐惧跟肠子里的快感让他哭了出来，达米安擦了擦眼泪，朝下面看去。

“你还在抖。”

提姆说，刚才因为达米安的突发事故让他下狠手的快速解决了罪恶的发生，现在他浑身是血，抱着小孩，另一只带血的手在空中虚晃着，等待着达米安的许可。

“…别管了，拿出来！”

屁股里的跳蛋让他浑身都在发抖，提姆西总喜欢给他捣乱，可这次达米安没有发现，他没有及时的把屁股里的东西拿出来而对方手里却有电击枪？现在他受伤了，脑子里全是恐惧幻象，他想起前几次的游戏，那些是他的极限又不是，尽管事后他把德雷克殴打到内出血，但是出来的肠子依旧是出来了，爱不是这样，但是潜伏的恨意让他们不太懂应该怎么面对这种事情。达米安似乎能看到下面的血在蔓延，从手指直包裹透手臂，德雷克撑开了达米安的腿，那根带血的手指就这样往下面掏去，肚子里面的里面有东西在嗡嗡作响，拿出来并非容易。

“谁的血。”

达米安突然没头没尾的问了句，他视觉涣散，眼白正在泛红，浑身还是抖个不停，一副要变成僵尸小孩的模样。

“不是你的，不是稻草人的，不是别的恶棍的血的，是我的。”

他中了刀伤，但这个目中无人的家伙不会知道。

“为什么。”

“太干了。”

提姆用力的搅了下，达米安顿时冒出痛苦的样子，强忍的表情被完全破坏，他看着提姆，双眼里全是恐惧。

“不…”

他说，他看到提姆把手褪出来，那只空当的手随意往他的腹部抹去，仿佛掐出一团肾脏，手指上沾的血粘稠而艳丽，他再度朝小孩的下面伸去，这下直接进去了三根手指。

“不…”

达米安再度抗拒，他想起那晚上看到下面掉出来的肉绳，来自他的腹腔，德雷克的手强硬得不像样，他曾看过他笑眯眯的把手伸进兔子的肛门，然后扯出里面的内脏，还炫耀的说着能有一个完整的兔子皮，他的肠道将永远不会干枯，源源不断的血液会浸湿那里，德雷克的血才不会那么容易偿还，或许他会在他哪里再开个小口……

“咳咳…”

达米安又咳出一口绿气，刚才的血腥幻觉再度散去，他有点想吐，提姆西的贱脸就那么近，他可以踹过去，把那个油腔滑调的家伙踹塌鼻梁，那里会丑得要死的直流鼻血……

不…

提姆终于放下达米安的腿，他把里面的跳蛋拿出来，那个小孩还在抖，瞳孔不知道看向哪里，但总归不会是现实视觉，他怀疑自己是不是把小孩玩坏了，但他看向达米安的下身，发育中的阴茎疲软的躺在双腿间，射出来的精液弄脏了他自己那点稀疏的耻毛，提姆西拨弄了下那条小玩意，他才发现他没给达米安口交过，他们的性除了插入跟斗殴，几乎没有别的前戏。

怪不得达米安在抗拒，他得到的快乐太少了，这个小孩永远都在不安，不论是他的家庭还是爱情。德雷克知道他的恐惧了。

“觉得这里环境怎样？”

突然的发问让达米安再度拉回视觉，他勉强的提起脑子观察一小段的周围，不知道哪里的废弃房子，全是灰尘，没那么糟糕大概是还没被流浪汉占领。

“你想做什么？”

达米安直觉不好，他一直都不感觉到好，德雷克的智商似乎被自己的精子吃掉了，而他还光着下身，还在努力的把恐惧毒气咳出来，他可不想在这个浑身血淋林的红罗宾面前继续发抖了。

“做爱，我发现我似乎没给你体感过一段正常的性交，这是我的错，达米安。”

年长者把罗宾那个对他似乎过大的斗篷弄了下来，他把光溜溜的达米安放到上面，现在的罗宾毫无战斗力，只能不断的呛着那点眼泪以及发抖，真是可怜，达米安。他朝他吻去，提姆不觉得他们会有正常的吻，即使现在是恋人以及达米安做不出什么，但他还是掐着达米安的下颚，他可不想舌头被咬掉，小孩的嘴里还有点甜，他有注意到达米安在出发前吃了压缩巧克力，他的屁股还没好，即使知道并没有什么，可小家伙的心理还是有点害怕，所以他把舌头伸进去挑逗达米安的舌头，给那个刻薄的口腔送点温暖，那里跟他的主人一样的僵硬不堪，提姆西熟练的深入，亲吻，他扫荡他的舌根还有牙龈，他能感觉到下排的第三颗牙齿有点松动，舌头朝那边推了推，达米安顿时发出呜呜的声音，提姆西压住了达米安的挣扎，他松开了嘴，舔了舔嘴边被牙齿划开的小口。

“你还没换完牙？”

“闭嘴。”

达米安差不多要恢复回来了，只是浑身还有些因为害怕而遗留的麻痹。

“需要我的帮忙吗，我可不想下次吻你的时候从里面吃到一颗小乳牙。”

“没有下次。”

达米安阴恻恻的拒绝，看起来像是在威胁提姆西的亲吻预告。

“可我们是恋人。”德雷克亲了亲小孩的嘴

“你不能拒绝这种关系，而且我也不想跟你分手。”

他们在这种烂泥一般的关系中缓慢进展，但提姆觉得很不错。

“ tt。”

达米安撇撇嘴，把头转向了旁边。

“那么现在，你喜欢怎样？”

他开始朝小孩的脖子吻去，脆弱的气管，不见天日的颈，那里的皮肤薄得要命，提姆西不断的在上面吮吸啃咬，弄出许多小小的吻痕。

“..随便..”

达米安的声音有些低，在说话的时候提姆正在咬着他才冒出不久的喉结，那里小小的起伏着，突然的压迫让他觉得很痒。

“那我就去玩弄我感兴趣的地方吧。”

前几次的疼痛总是抵消了提姆西不少的性欲，即使是最为兴奋——也就是他把达米安弄脱肛了的时候，他破天荒的去给他肛吻，用舌头把出来的肠子顶回去，后穴那里的血弄得他的嘴有点红，那次显然是吓坏小家伙了，即使达米安被他的舌奸弄到高潮，可后面还是会不自觉的视线躲闪。

保险套是万能腰带的必备东西，他撕开那个小袋子把里面的润滑剂弄到手上，然后摸去小孩的屁股那里，他把小孩抱起来靠在他身上，现在达米安半跪着只能靠他搂着他的腰的手支撑着力度，达米安想要推开德雷克，因为对方似乎看起来要舔他的乳头。

“别这么变态。”

喉咙的痒从喉结蔓延至整条喉管，他被提姆摸得有点想喊，那个家伙正用他的两跟手指在插他的屁股，小拇指不断的摩梭着会阴，顶着下垂的蛋蛋，提姆似乎觉得那里好玩极了，他还拔出后穴里的手指，专心去给达米安手淫。

“我们可没有安全词。”

提姆西吻上了达米安的乳头，那里还是淡浅的粉色，因为经常锻炼的原因有些小凸起，他舔了舔那颗小圆粒，发现达米安在抖。可是快感的抖。

“你的乳头有些敏感，达米安。”

他朝那边咬了咬，那里顿时红了起来，湿润以及红肿的单边让达米安的胸膛看起来有些淫荡，可德雷克还没有停止，他慢慢的朝着肌肉线吻去，在舌头钻进去肚脐的时候，达米安的腰都软了。

“你是狗吗...”

达米安开始呼吸不稳了，他现在因为不适应而正往后靠着，腰部弧出一个十分韧度的弧线。

“你养的狗会给你口淫吗。”

他咬了咬达米安的那点小毛毛，对方因此羞耻而喊了一声，正满脸潮红的抓着提姆西的头发。

“别过分！”

小孩的眼尾红红的，看起来要羞哭了。

“你还会害羞吗，你这名韦恩。”

德雷克含上了已经勃起的阴茎，他现在的手指又插去达米安的后穴玩弄着，那里被他弄得又湿又滑，达米安已经半个背部躺下去了，可下半身却被整个撑起来，快感跟压迫让他想起平时的韧度锻炼，他正在拉着腰，然后提姆西却打开了跳蛋的开关。

“唔！”

那个家伙把他的老二完全含进去了，喉咙的吞吐让达米安有些想射，他费劲的擦了擦额头上要落到眼睛里的汗，这是达米安第一次感觉到这么热，浑身都在发烫，软得如水一般。

“其实你这里还挺可爱的。”

提姆的舌头刺向达米安的尿道，小孩终于忍不住的射了出来，那点精液溅到他的脸上，提姆西特意的凑到达米安面前，缓慢的把嘴边的东西舔去，达米安已经被这股厚颜无耻弄得完全不知所措了，他的脸红得要命，正因为德雷克的表演而羞愧不堪。

“停下来！”

他甚至要去给德里克擦掉些该死的东西了。

“那你要给我服务一下吗。”

提姆眯着眼危险的看着罗宾，他把挡着视线的那点头发往后拨去，看着达米安吞咽了一口。

“好极了，看来你还在饥饿。”

他把小孩的头往他的阴茎那边按去，那里硬得要命期望着戳去哪个洞里快活许久，达米安被突然的视觉刺激吓了下，他是第一次这么直面提姆西的阴茎，即使他已经被他插过几回了，平心而论，尺寸还算客观，考虑到对方还是在发育年龄，没有手淫以及滥交的不良习惯，看起来还算干净。

“怎么样，满意吗。”

提姆西笑眯眯的看着小孩不爽的样子，他现在只想把这个景象拍下来，恶魔之子的小圆脸在被他的大屌拍打，光是这个场面他都能手淫几次。

“恶心死了。”

达米安捧着他长兄那根玩意，不满的张开嘴，朝头部含去。

“ohh...达米安，这简直就是梦中场景。”

蝙蝠宝宝在给他服务，但即使是很努力也只能吞下一半，他的顶端能感觉到小鬼喉咙的收缩，可他不能戳去更里面破坏他的喉黏膜，那条小舌头在努力的舔着，生涩又僵硬。现在他们一切都在开始，所有都需要共同学习。

“够了。。达米安。”

他摸去小孩的发旋，顺着那里滑去那个圆润的肩膀上，他都想要朝那边咬上口了。

“除非你想让我在你脸上射出来。”

洁癖小孩立刻就抬头了，他可不想吃到提姆西的精液。

“德雷克，赶快结束。”

达米安擦了擦嘴，那里被提姆的老二操得有点红，提姆西亲了亲嘴角，然后把达米安抱起来，扶着阴茎就要插向那个被他挖得松软的屁股里。

“那么放松，达米安...这次不会流血了，再也不会流血了...”

他真挚的看向小孩的眼，捧着他的脸，两人鼻尖都要贴近到了。

“可我还会把你揍出血。”

达米安凶巴巴的，可被插得没什么气势，他半眯着眼睛看起来有些迷离，那种来自中东的吉塞普血统，慵懒跟魅惑，这让小孩看起来就像是午后的猫，高冷着又想睡觉。

“揍吧，我欠你的。”

作为兄弟他们伤害太多了，达米安无知又渴望接触，可他却在这种隐藏的妥协里不自觉的伤害了达米安，小孩似乎不太懂他遭遇的不公，他被训练，被命令杀人，受伤，死亡，达米安就这样执行着，他的小小身体小小心灵都在被浅浅的磨灭刮伤，作为恋人的德雷克觉得自己失职了。

这种突然的认错让达米安停顿了下，他睁大眼睛看着提姆愧疚的脸，他还不太懂这个什么意思，可这不妨碍他的锋芒。

“你这样会让我很不习惯。”

达米安回复他往常刻薄的表情，他戏谑强硬的朝德雷克吻去，下身发力的往下坐着，一瞬到底部让两人不住的同时因为快感而叹气，德雷克庆幸着早给达米安做好扩张，他跟他接吻着同时不断的顶弄小孩，达米安在努力保持清明，他断续的回应以及不断泄露哼哼的声音，看来这次他很满意，都开始叫嚷起来了。

“你可以慢点学习主动。”

德雷克松开亲吻。

“我更宁愿听你叫床。”

他握着小孩的腰更大力的往上插去，达米安这次闭不上嘴的哼了一下。

“哈...德雷克..别命令我...”

他抓着提姆的背想让自己稳着，整个人都靠在红罗宾的身上，这让提姆西进去的更畅快，他不断亲吻小孩的锁骨说着情话，喘气的他看起来就像是公牛。

“达米安...你可真棒，我真喜欢插你的屁股...”

他握着小孩的腰越来越大力，达米安被他捏得又痒又疼，他啊的叫出声，想让这场性交快点结束，提姆西不太对劲，虽然感觉不是坏事全，可他才不想被丢下。

“快点..废物..”

达米安都要咬去提姆的耳朵了。

“你还要插多久...你的老二都要把我的肠子磨烂了...”

他把舌头伸进了耳廓，提姆西的节奏被他打破了。

“小恶魔...你即使是被我操到怀孕也破不了肠子的。”

他把达米安压去地上扯开了腿继续操，手还摸去达米安的阴茎上没规则的磨着，达米安被他弄得想夹腿又夹不上，浑身酸软无力的打不了人，只能破口大骂的夹着呻吟，在射出来的时候还带了点哭腔。

“提姆西...你他妈的去死吧...”

他浑身痉挛的被提姆插着都快要晕过去了，快感太大了，达米安消化不了，等到德雷克疯完射出来后，达米安已经呼吸得比猫还要轻微了，他整个脑子都晕乎乎的，像是经历了十三次高空蹦极，下半身抖得要命，在提姆拔出来的时候还得到那么一声的猫叫。

“啧，又过火了。”

提姆西检查了下被他操晕过去的小孩，只能无奈的抱着他，现在他们可回不去蝙蝠洞，但是提姆西有自己的安全屋，那里绝对没有圣贤的监控，他们可以做很多的事情，比如清洗，比如了解一些别的知识，再比如给小孩一个亲吻把他松动的牙齿给弄下来。

达米安跟提姆西，他们还能一起玩更多的事情。

【end】


End file.
